


Happy Birthday, Severus

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: Wherein Remus goes too far.  Gratuitous Dr Who references.





	

"Didn't know you knit, Lupin," Severus said in surprise. He tried to sneer, but it was hard when the corners of his mouth were tugged up at the sight of the werewolf tied down by several metres of striped muffler. There was something intrinsically amusing about a Dark creature with worsted in his hair. Remus glared; Severus' gloating smirk broke free. "You could throttle an entire Quidditch team with that thing."

"The knitting is not a problem," Remus muttered, glaring at the needles as if they had personally betrayed him. "The problem is figuring out how to stop."

"And here I thought you fancied yourself the Doctor," Severus said, and then wished the words unsaid. Remus' eyes flashed up with a glint that reminded Severus of well-honed cutlery. Severus saw his future unfolding in snide remarks about jellied babies and alien spiders. He shuddered.

"Give me that." Severus grabbed the mess from Remus' hands and bound off the stitches with ruthless speed. "There." He dropped the muffler onto Remus' lap with as much scorn as he could muster, realised that he was clenching the needles with murderous intent, and Vanished them guiltily.

"Well, thank you," Remus said, unfolding himself from the sofa. He seemed so easy-going most of the time that it was easy to forget that he was capable of moving with preternatural speed. He had the muffler draped loosely over Severus' shoulders before Severus could blink. "Happy birthday," Remus said, his expression ineffable, and he slipped out the door before Severus could choke out an appropriate reply.

It was only later, when Severus was behind his own locked and warded door and standing in front of his wardrobe mirror to study the muffler for (he swore again) the last time, that he found the small piece of parchment knit into the border between blue-purple and orange.

_If you ever find yourself in need of a companion, all you need to do is ask. R.L._

_Ridiculous_ , Severus thought, shifting the drape of the muffler so that the red stripe fell at his back and the green in the front. _Perfectly ridiculous_. He took it off, threw it onto the bed, and stalked off down the hall to bang on Remus' door and harangue him.

Companion, indeed.

: : : : : the end : : : :


End file.
